rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ptolemos/Ptolemy Dean
Ptolemy Dean is a historian who works for the Varrock Museum and is known to travel extensively between the cities of Varrock and Falador. Ptolemy Dean, aka Drix153, is the creator of this character. The character was made in hopes of portraying a dynamic and realistic character within the world of RuneScape. History Ptolemy Dean was born in West Ardougne; the illegitimate son of his father and a young slave girl. He was taken in by his father/father’s family once his biological mother died from complications of the birth. Phyllis and Lathyros decided it was best to keep the truth of his biological mother hidden from him. Strabon, his older step-brother by three years, gradually grew to resent the new addition to his family because it took attention away from him. He did, however, put on a façade to please his parents. Once Ptolemy and Strabon completed their rudimentary education a handsome and intelligent sorcerer by the name of Lagus offered them roles as his apprentices. Ptolemy immediately accepted while Strabon decided against it to provide for his parents, both of whom were showing signs of failing health. Leaving his life behind, Ptolemy accompanied Lagus to the Wizard’s Guild where he spent most of his teenage years being a scribe to his master. Eventually, Lagus revealed the ways of the wizards to him, which Ptolemy took an immediate liking to though his skills at it were mediocre at best. When Ptolemy turned eighteen, he was conscripted into the Royal Army of Ardougne. He reluctantly left his life of peace and study to serve in battle for his king. For approximately two years he served in the Royal Army; a foot-soldier for a brief period until being re-assigned as a military clerk for the remainder of his service. Eventually he requested a discharge due to the hardships he was suffering from. When he was discharged, Ptolemy did not go visit his parents, whose conditions continued to deteriorate. Instead, he went back to the Guild and his master. Strabon came to learn of Dean's negligence. Once he did, Strabon became furious. Leaving his parents in the care of a close friend, he immediately journeyed to Yanille. It took some time before he found his brother, but once he did, all hell broke loose. Strabon accused him of caring nothing for his family and then, to make sure he got his point across, beat Ptolemy until he was left broken, bloodied, and unconscious. Before any punishment could be executed on him, Strabon fled and returned to his parents, since then never acknowledging the fact of ever having a brother as the void between the two grew. It took over six months for Ptolemy to fully recover from the physical damage done to him. Psychological damage, however, was a different story entirely. Once he was coherent enough to recall the beating, Ptolemy was mortified. Even more chilling was the fact that the accusations made by his brother were true. His social life gradually turned sour and bitter; even Lagus, his long-time friend and mentor, had difficulty penetrating the shell of his former apprentice. Meanwhile, any effort made by Ptolemy to contact his family was tossed aside by his growing fear and frustration. In order to cope with the tidal wave of mixed emotions, Ptolemy turned toward the past. Every waking hour he had was spent absorbing what history had to tell. And then, it happened. During a nasty bout of remorse, Ptolemy came to the conclusion that his brother was the source of all ill that had transpired. He decided it was best to get as far from his brother as possible and immediately packed up. The day Ptolemy was leaving, Lagus gave him a sort of farewell gift; the red cloak that, even to this day he still wears. He left Yanille with tears in his eyes, but did not look back. Ptolemy traveled around the world aimless before eventually stumbling across Edgeville when the infamous Edgeville Incident had only just occurred. He spent time there to help with the relief efforts before deciding to venture into Varrock and officially earn the title of historian from the museum. He then journeyed to Falador to do some work on the White Knights and the history of the city itself. The next year was spent in relative peace until the War of 164 started. Ptolemy fled, like many refugees, and ended up back in Varrock as the conflicts escalated. He settled back in and resumed his life as a historian, continuing his studies and work with relative peace to this day. Appearance Dean stands at the height of five feet, nine inches and weighs one-hundred and seventy-one pounds. His head is covered by charcoal-colored hair styled in a caesar cut. His broad forehead is interrupted by two heavy-lidded, beaten bronze-colored eyes and a greek nose. Neatly trimmed stubble grows upon his round jaw. He has a fair skin tone and his voice is soft and somewhat airy, with a distinct Kandarin accent. Dean wears a sleeveless, dark-brown tunic that is braided along the front. It ends above his knees and is fastened securely around his waist with a belt. Beneath the tunic, he wears a grey sweater and black woolen leggings. Articulated leather bracers are fastened around his forearms, while knee-high leather boots provide minimal protection to his legs. A long, red cloak, crafted with witchwood fibers, trails down from his neck. An embroidered pouch is fastened around his belt and contains a varied amount of runestones. He wears two rings on his right hand; an unadorned ring of devotion around his index finger and his silver wedding band on his ring finger. Personality Dean is an intuitively curious man. He's very ambitious, but also sympathetic to the needs of others. As a generally timid and reserved person, he won't engage others in acts of violence. Trivia *Ptolemy was a Knight of the Order of the Rune, one of the highest civilian rewards from the Yanillian Monarchy. *Unbeknownst to himself, he is the host of a spirit. It was believed to have been exorcised out of him; however, this was merely a ruse by the spirit, whose name is Bahat. It shares a mutualistic bond with him, the effects of which are unknown. *This is the main theme I chose for Dean:thumb|251px|right|Ptolemy Dean's theme (Dark Cloud - Main Theme) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Modern Magic user